Flower Power
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: It's 1969 and all Molly Hooper wants to do is get to Woodstock. She hitchhikes until she meets a trio of men that are headed in the same direction. Whatch this foursome travel from Florida to New York and go through drugs, protests, sex parties, new friends and finding themselves spiritually before they can reach the festival of peace and music. AU
1. Chapter 1

Flower Power

Rating: M

Author's note: I'm trying out something new. This is something I've thought about for a long time but I needed extensive research before I could do anything. I hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**:

Molly Hooper wiped the sweat that collected on her forehead. _Jesus, its way too hot here._ The sun was blazing and it didn't look like it was going to set soon but Molly encouraged herself to keep walking along the vacant road side, biting down the pain her long boots squeezed through her feet.

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE?" She growled at the sky in frustration, "Great, now I'm sweaty, stranded, _and_ angry. God knows who's going to pick up the psychotic woman who's yelling at the sky," she muttered to herself. She hated herself for not looking up where she was going. She just wanted to get to America as fast as she could before August 15. So after her plane ride and a few trips around in a taxi she ended up here. She should have just taken up that old man's offer to take her north when she had the chance. _Maybe he was telling the truth_…

Molly shook her head. She knew a creep when she saw one.

"Come one… anytime before it becomes 1970." She was exaggerating, she knew. But Molly wasn't a very patient person when being tested.

The slight breeze that passed by cooled Molly down slightly but she still wanted more. She picked up her hot thick hair with her thin fingers and let the wind hit her neck that beaded with sweat. She sighed out of relief.

Suddenly, Molly heard the sweet, sweet sound of car tires slowing down behind her. She twirled on the heel of her black boots and stuck out her thumb. She quirked an eyebrow at the large orange painted van with a rainbow strip painted all around it horizontally.

"_Finally…_"

* * *

"Where are we now?"

The unshaven driver peeled his eyes away from the road to look back at his companion.

"Eager aren't we, John? Florida."

John impatiently clicked his tongue and flopped back on the mediocre self-made bed that was on the floor of the giant van. The cheap sheets were tough yet cool on his heated skin. John closed his eyes and tried to relax but the humidity and his natural-born nervousness didn't help. _It's only the seventh, it's only the seventh, it's only the-_

John's thoughts stopped abruptly when he smelled the ancient scent of cigarette smoke. He sniffed the air one more to confirm it was real. His eyes shot open and immediately turned to the source of that scent, his best friend, Sherlock Holmes. He sat up from the bed and raised his eyebrows, a bit if not disappointed in his friend, though he said nothing.

Sherlock seemed unfazed at John's reaction to his smoking.

"I thought you quit?"

"Yes, I did," Sherlock took another long drag of his cigarette.

John scoffed, "But you don't have any fags, we got rid of them all, I quit to help you."

"Yes, you did, John. But Jack didn't."

The sputter of laughter from the front seat caught John's attention. _Shit, he must have found Jack's box._

"Damn it Jack!" John tried to ignore the driver's laughter and sighed; frustrated. The three of them have traveled for days since Jack found them in California. It really should have only taken 2 days but Jack liked to make stops at every state.

The entire van was pretty rocky and a bit untrustworthy. It was like it could break down at any moment. There was no air conditioning so they were always hot and sweaty. But Jack won over their trust so they joined him on his ride.

John ran his fingers through his hair, he was growing anxious. Sherlock stuck out a cigarette at John and he happily accepted, realizing there was nothing he could do. He lit a match and took a long drag with a sigh; finding a bit of peace. _At least it's not drugs in broad daylight. _

Sherlock laid his Texas bought leather western hat over his eyes and stretched his long legs over the mock velvet seats. He wasn't really worried they weren't going to make it to New York. Right now he was just enjoying the ride and the scenery.

He did get a bit annoyed when Jack insisted they stopped because by the time they passed Arizona more than half of the scenery was protest of people on the Vietnam War. Jack seemed passionate about it but Sherlock and John weren't involved in it. It wasn't their war to care for. Doesn't matter, at least at every stop they had time to refill their cherry red cooler with water, beer, and whatever snack they could find.

"Why are we slowing down?"

Sherlock raised his hat to take a look at John. They indeed slowed down to a halt and Sherlock was also curious as to know why.

"Why are we stopping?" Sherlock added with a quirk of his eyebrow.

* * *

Molly smiled up at her savior, a handsome man with a charming smile. _Well, this makes the wait all the more better_.

"Hey there," the man leaned over his open window, "I'm Jack Harkness," the ma- _Jack_ stuck out his hand and Molly placed her dainty hand in his. _My god, he's so muscular. _He gave it a light kiss that made Molly giggle. It was nice to flirt with a stranger after so long. Molly subconsciously pulled at her frayed suede mini skirt and found a new reason to turn red when she looked up and Jack winked at her.

She might as well find out if he was headed the same way she was.

"New York?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Power

Rating: M

Author's note: **ramblingsofatimetraveler**: Here I thought this wasn't going to be good, thank you kind person. I hope you're still with me! **Guest**: I intend to have it be a _wild _ride. **Otex**: *cringes* Please say you're still here.

Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and put my story in their favorites.

**CHAPTER 2**:

Molly didn't know how to feel when Jack's eyebrows rose in disbelief. She might have been a little offended as he scoffed slightly. _Did I do something wrong?_

"You're shitting me, another brit?" Jack shook his head, chuckling a bit.

_Another brit…What, does he have his van filled with us? _Molly's lips formed a thin line as she nodded, trying not come off as rude. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun glaring intensely down on them.

"Oh sweetheart…" He trailed off laughing a bit more and Molly began to grow a bit impatient. She tapped her foot and fanned herself, trying to feel the air cool down her heated skin.

"Let me guess, Woodstock?"

Her eyes shined with excitement at the mention of the festival and that was all Jack needed to see.

* * *

"Who the hell is he talking too?"

Sherlock shrugged, lighting another cigarette and placing it between his lips. By the time he blew out the glorious smoke he already deduced a bit just from the muffled voices.

"It's a woman, if you haven't caught that much." Sherlock's eyes never left the tattered ceiling.

"Here we go…" John sighed, already used to his best friend's less than appreciated ways. John's disinterested eyes fell upon Sherlock anyway.

"Mid twenties, from London, her accent suggests. Voice is slightly hoarse probably do to screaming, let me go ahead and say she's been wandering a while. She's taken slight interest in our Jack, sorry John I do know how you love to have your taste of women at every stop." Sherlock didn't bother hiding his smirk, taking another drag of his cigarette. John shook his head, trying to completely ignore that last comment. He was going to retort when both men heard a muffled squeak coming from the front seat. Both men turned around and finally saw the woman behind the voice.

Sherlock and John were so caught up in figuring out who the woman's voice was they didn't notice Jack bringing said woman into the van.

Sherlock's eyes skimmed over their guest and smirked slightly at her attire. Her bright yellow shirt tied together, exposing her stomach and Sherlock thought it complimented her figure, her lack of breasts still drew attention to the male and female eye, _probably feels more courage in another country._ Her brown, frayed, suede mini skirt really caught his attention, her tights had a slight run in them, _and she tried to stop it with clear nail varnish._ Her healed black boots practically covered her entire calf. Her hair was like a long curtain reaching her waist. Her eyes wide and brown, _like a puppy's_. _Shocked about my Jack comment, I knew it was true. _Her thin lips were uninteresting to him but her nose was nicely round like a button. _She's very mousy…It's cute. _

"Sorry, make that early twenties."

* * *

_Oh god this was a mistake_. Molly tentatively looked over to a very amused Jack Harkness. She wondered if this usually happened. Jack nodded at her and she felt his warm hand at the small of her back, ushering her towards the two men. Molly couldn't help her eyes wandering down the man on the worn out mattress' nicely tanned torso. She tried not to make it obvious so she looked away when they made eye contact.

"Sherlock Holmes! He's brilliant, he is." Jack's charmed voice caused Molly to look at the man he called Sherlock and his mocking smirk towards Jack. When she made eye contact with Sherlock's cold blue eyes her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and looked away, missing his knowing smile. "Then there's _Doctor_ John Watson." Jack winked at John who just sighed with a shake of his head.

"Not a doctor, well not yet," a friendly smile formed itself on his lips as he got up and stuck out his hand, "John Watson… as Jack said."

Molly found a smile and shook John's understandably hot hand. _Oh my, he's a bit dorky isn't he? It's adorable. _Molly opened her mouth to introduce herself.

"Molly Louise Hooper! Gentleman isn't she just the prettiest gal we've seen this entire trip?" Jack interrupted with a squeeze of Molly's shoulders.

Molly's eyes widened slightly and her pale flesh turned an interesting shade of red. She dropped John's hand and stiffened; it was obvious she was uncomfortable. The possibility that they were jabbing her with secret insults and mockery terrified her. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, no Molly, stop, you have confidence, confidence. _

"_Jack…_" Sherlock warned, starting to get a bit bored of this introduction. Truthfully he didn't care if Jack fucked her, but he would rather they not have sex while Sherlock actually tries to get some sleep.

"God you remind me of an old companion of mine. He was a bit prude, too," Jack muttered to an un-amused Sherlock.

John laughed slightly, ignoring that it sounded awkward. Jack was acting like a father trying to get his daughter a suitable husband.

"Well Molly Louise Hooper," John reached out and softly took her hand, leading her around the beer cans and closer to the seat opposite of Sherlock's, "Welcome to our humble abode," he joked with slight smile.

* * *

_Does he want to have sex with her or is just trying to make her feel at peace again?_

Sherlock returned to laying on the seats, watching Molly and John converse from his peripheral vision.

"I'm actually studying at med school as well, but now I'm taking a gap year." Molly smiled brightly, definitely getting comfortable at the side of almost Dr. John Watson, Jack occasionally commenting as he drove on the rocky terrain. At every bump Sherlock would notice her breasts bounce slightly and he smirked lightly to himself.

Although he was never really that much of a fanatic about sex, Miss Molly Hooper was really stirring something in him.

When Molly's eyes flickered to Sherlock's cigarette for the tenth time, he decided to offer her one. He blew out his smoke dramatically and stretched his arm over with his lit fag in two fingers.

When she finally realized what he was doing, Molly became flustered, "O-Oh, no, thank you, I- uh don't smoke… cigarettes."

"Mother wouldn't allow it?" His eyebrow rose, teasing about her age. He brought the cigarette back between his lips.

"I've just been picked up by a stranger and am currently in an untrustworthy van with three men and two of them are shirtless. I think I'm passed whatever my mother would allow," Molly spoke seriously causing the three men to laugh. She seemed to enjoy someone laughing at her jokes.

"Ah… we'll see how far this goes," Sherlock winked at her, feeling victorious when her skin flushed that beautiful red once more.


End file.
